1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen is a type of input device with which a user may input information by pressing or touching an area of the touch screen where one or more touch sensors are disposed. The touch screen may be installed in a display panel.
Recently, a touch screen is configured within a display panel to reduce a thickness of portable devices, such as smartphones or tablet PCs. In particular, an in-cell type of touch screen-integrated display device in which devices constituting a touch screen are disposed within a cell of a display panel has been developed.